Father Bob
Father Bob is the priest of the Holy Christ Church. He has made occasional appearances in the show, really whenever The Griffins go to church, or something about religion is involved. Appearance Father Bob is a Caucasian adult male with brown hair, who has devoted his life to being a priest. He wears a black priest cloak and a collar and a white priest scarf with yellow crosses on it. He also has light brown pants and brown shoes. He also has square glasses and a butt-shaped chin cleft, much like Peter Griffin. Personality Father Bob has no real personality other than being a strawman theist. He believes in God, and when his faith is questioned, he makes fallacious, ad hominem arguments that demonstrate the hollowness of his idealism. He is apathetic in most situations, unless he's convinced of the onset of a deistic apocalypse, such as signs of the rapture or the alleged birth of The Anti-Christ. The only priest stereotype he doesn't conform to is the pedophilia one and he's expressed his annoyance and anger for those kinds of jokes and rumors on a number of occasions. He does, however, have rare instances of sexual arousal for adult women his age, despite being celibate. In "Partial Terms of Endearment", he got an erection from hearing about Lois' lesbian encounter with Naomi, in "And I'm Joyce Kinney", he admitted to being sexually invigorated, after watching Lois' porno, and in "Valentine's Day in Quahog", he and a nun had a secret relationship, and even had sex in her room. As someone who is as dedicated to his religion as he is, Father Bob has exhibited shameless bigotry, homophobia, sexism, and even racism, as these are the things his religion prompts him to do. Episode Appearances *Do and Die *Mind the Baby Gap *Holy Crap *Meg for Mercy *Love is in the Air *Abstinent Minded *Power Over Peter *Lethal Weapons *When You Wish Upon a Weinstein *The Father, The Son, and The Holy Fonz *Boys Do Cry *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *Family Goy (Cameo) *Go, Stewie, Go! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Mortician *Livin' on a Prayer *Seahorse Seashell Party (Cameo) *And I'm Joyce Kinney *Peter Runs a Marathon *Turban Cowboy (Cameo) *Valentine's Day in Quahog *Mom's the Word *Life of Brian *A New Lease on Death *3 Acts of God *Kimi Stupid Love *The 2000-Year-Old Virgin *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *An App a Day *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Peter Pan *House in Horror Hell *Fresh Heir *Stand Your Brown (Cameo) *How the Griffin Stole Christmas *At Her Lois *Meaty Petey *The Finer Strings *A Call Too Far *Peter in Purgatory *I'll Be the Judge of That (Cameo) *Follow the Money *HttPete *Cash Meg Ousside (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal *Brian Come Home for Christmas *Mort Almighty *PeteHub *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *You Can't Handle the Booth! *Drag Me to Hell (Mentioned) *New Phone, Who Dis? Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Christians Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Brunettes Category:Adults Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Generation X Category:Racists Category:Bigots Category:Homophobes Category:Sexists Category:Supremacists Category:Voices of Reason Category:Clerical Collar Workers Category:Priests